Lines Of Sanzu
by WhenTheCurtainFalls
Summary: The connection seems so important, is it worth the loss, the gain? Rating changed to M for gore.


****Suzann****

Disappointment, what a nuisance. And this one seemed so promising as well. Shameful really, when one looks at it one way, yet annoying that, lo and behold! yet again another has failed me. What it is with all these promising attempts that seem oh so promising but falter through?! Black clouds of frustration filled the beautifully symmetrical room, making it oh so not perfect. This was the eighth attempt this week yet not one of them had worked. Even if I do succeed it's a win-lose situation.

Now a three star meister, one would assume that I'd take my father's position. Years of frustrating work and the most I can do is connect only two of my three Lines of Sanzu. True I don't want to lose my father, but at almost twenty two, I'm long overdue to take over the business. Focus, breathe, focus, breathe, focus, bre-

"Kid!" Why is it that when I need to focus, _she _interrupts. No! Ignore the older pistol. Focus Kid, when you don't answer after the fifth try she leaves. Another try. Breathing in a quick breath all my energy is centered on the focal point in my mind. _One _the first Line is connected. Adrenaline rushes through my veins like a dam has broken in my blood stream after many years of blockage. _Two,_ the second Line has connected, power now flows alongside adrenaline creating a powerful force that could, if centered in on an enemy, destroy them. The third Line starts to flow around, almost touching to connect, andas it comes closer, images of my father lying on the floor, mask cracked, chest being clutched in his monster size gloved hand flood my mind and my concentration breaks and all three Lines retract to their normal side position. Hot angry tears flood over and spill on my now flustered face.

Thoughts of him dead alway put me in the worst of moods. Treading down the stairwell the only noise that could be heard are the sounds of bare feet hitting the wood stairs. As my foot hit the last stair the smell of citrus hit my nose, _Liz._ Damn woman won't leave me alone anymore. Her and Patty were now both Death Scythes, and yet they both chose to stay here. Even after they return from missions with Soul, Tsubaki, and on occasion, Spirit, they still chose to live here. But the question here, where _was _Liz? Then I saw it; clear as the three Lines that don my head, a black letter adorned with a skull similar to the one Father wore before the opening of the DWMA. This meant two things, **Urgent, Three Star. **This letter without opening it, I could tell, contained my mission, my weapon/meister partners and the target. These letters were only sent to the highest of meisters and death scythes.

Ones lucky, if you could call it that, enough to receive these have slim chances of living. Panic hit me like a ton of bricks. This must have been what Liz was here for. Breaking the seal was like opening a death sentence for me. Scary and nerve racking.

_Death the Kid, you have been summoned to serve Lord Death for a three star ranking mission, your pay shall be deciphered upon the finishing of said mission. We shall expect your presence at three o'clock via mirror communication. Your information shall be presented at that time. Don't be late. _

_Best regards, _

_Death._

Odd, normally all information is given in these letters. This must be some mission if they have to tell us in person, or rather through the mirror. Wait, what day? today? tomorrow? day after? Taking a side glance at the wall the time read two fifty two o'clock.. No harm in checking for today. Mirror, mirror, now what mirror should i use? The one in the bathroom might seem a tad personal. I'll use the one on the dresser used for when one of the girls get ready. Three o'clock. Nothing. Three oh two. Nadda. Three oh five. Still nothing. Perhaps it might be another day. Ready to stand, the mirror starts to ripple as if a pebble was tossed in a pond.

"Son. Have a seat. I apologize for keeping the lot of you waiting. Now onto the matter at hand." His voice wasn't as I remember as a child, calm and peaceful. But the tone his real voice is, deep and meant to strike fear into one's soul. His usual masked exchanged for the one he wore eight hundred and so years ago. Terrifying. The only word to even try to describe him as was terrifying. Was this mission so bad that he himself might have to join us? If that was even possible.

"A keshin has surfaced and goes by Kuroi Chi." An sharp intake of breath could be heard from one of the others. Which of whom I have yet to even notice. Hmm. Seems to be as if the old gang was all hear. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, and Patti. With the exclusion of Liz and Patti, I haven't seen these guys in four five years.

"Maka, why is it that I'm not surprised that you would know the meaning." His deep voice trying to seem somewhat amused yet it still sounded morbid. At the recognition of her intake of breath a light pink painted her cheeks. Kuroi Chi... Eyes wide, the meaning suddenly came to mind. _Black Blood_.

"He has been attacking random civilians and devouring souls. His death toll over the last four days has risen from seventy five to one hundred and sixty three. Alongside with the innocent souls he has indulged on four witch souls and sixteen pre-kishen souls as well. His form is unknown. He has a habit of taking the appearance of his latest kill. Alongside with this news I'm sad to report that Ox and his team were of these souls." What? The whole team was defeated?

"Lord Death," Maka's voice laced with sadness started in, "When and where do we find him. The sooner we find him the better, we can't lose any more of us." Her anger and everyone else's was prominent with "yes"s and "I agrees." This mission was indeed going to be a difficult one. Heavy with doubt, thoughts of no one making it through this battle became very real possibilities.

"In ten minutes I will transport you through your mirrors to his location. Spirit, Stein, and Marie will be there waiting for the seven of you. Be prepared. Most of you will not make it, and this mission will be given to another team. Prove me wrong. Don't die." And with that, the mirror went black and street lights and a road on a bad side of town could be seen. _Time to go. _Putting on shoes and a white button up shirt I pressed my hand through the mirror and slowly it sucked me into this other place.

The other were all there just as Father said. Soul and Tsubaki already in there meisters' hands. Glancing over to the sisters, they immediately changed into pistols and slid into my hands. Now I'm ready.

"Kid, get ready were group resonating." Stein's monotone voice the same as ever. "Marie went on the look out for the keshin and will tell us he is one the move." With Black Star taking the lead with his egotistical soul, it went over smoothly to say the least.

"Stein, four blocks down third street over to the left. Our target has found a civilian and is ready to attack. I repeat the target is on the move." Marie's voice filled our ears and we moved. Running harder with each step taken the air circulating in and out of my lungs the scent of old blood coddled my nostrils almost causing an involuntary gagging. One more turn and we might reach the civilian in time. And then a scream with the sound of cloth and flesh ripping. Damn it! To late! The sight displayed before us was grotesque. Random bits of flesh, organ, bone, other bodily function parts scattered. Blood painted the walls. Thats where I saw it.

Hunched down, head up, mouth agape. It did in fact take the form of its prey. Seemening female. Short yellow dress stopping just above 'her' upper thigh, brown hair in a loose bun and yellow flats. Her mouth opened wider until the skin split from ear to ear. Large spider like legs came out from the now huge hole reaching backward its length stopping at the ears and it let out a scream. Not human sounding at all. It sounded something like a demon would make in one of the horror movies. But this 'thing' was no movie. This is real. The first to strike was Black Star with Tsubaki in her chain scythe form. Then Stein and Spirit followed by Maka with Soul, and me.

She was everywhere at once! Knowing our every move. Only taking a few hits not causing enough damage to kill it though. She struck. The blow knocked Soul from Maka's hands. The spider legs twitched with every move made. Her hands taking a tallon like feature. Deadly. Every shot I took seemed to do only minimal damage, even with all these death scythes every hit seemed useless. One of the legs spread further out towards Stein and Spirit. Moving out of the way he cut it off ripping a louder monster like scream from her throat. Blood splattered Stein's labcoat. And another one shot out. And another, more and more one for each of us. Just a simple touch from these things felt like acid on the skin.

Glancing around at my comrades but not taking my attention off the leg and still shooting, ducking, and fighting, they each had a hand ful. When one was cut another would take its place. One grabbed Maka by her throat, the sound of sizzling flesh very audible, it lifted her up tightening its grip, shooting and fighting with all my might I tried to make it over to her. Life or death was the only option and the only way to live was to kill. _One_ adrenaline flowed through me, my hits causing more damage. But so were hers. More and more legs shot out. Soon Black Star and Tsubaki were taken out.

Her blows strong and her legs now laced with not only acid but now small spikes, if one were to dig into the skin, it does damage going in and coming out. Tsubaki now laying in a pool of her and Black Star's blood two more legs spat out towards the sinking inside their mouths down further and further wrapping around intestines and then expanding on the inside causing them to explode into heaps of blood, mangled flesh and their souls. The one holding Maka in the air my her throat had crimson blood flowing down and was tightening its grip. Maka's fight still in her she lifted Soul and brought him down on the leg slicing through sending her down towards the cement. Soul being dropped when he cut through landed first, cushioning her fall.

_Two_ power mingled with the adrenaline, my blows now stronger and more accurate. Me and Stein, we're the only left with a partner to fight with. Working closer to get to the center of the legs, her body, the moves were swifter. What I never saw coming was the that now shot through my dominum sending me backwards towards the brick wall behind me. I could feel the acid filling through my body, blood being forced up out of my mouth. Choking on my own blood spluttering it up and having it pool around me, I felt cold. Looking at one side I saw ripped and mangled Tsubaki and Black Star; Soul holding onto Maka tightly telling her to hold on, we'll survive through this. But will we? Her soul wavelength was dwindling. On the other side Stein and Spirit still fighting but soon multiple legs took them over surrounding them and leaking blood. Whose blood? I couldn't tell. Liz and Patti still in the .43* I knew I had to carry on. Firing bullet after bullet they need to live and kill her grew stronger. More legs joined the one that penetrated my stomach causing a mass blow. The blood pushed out of my mouth tenfold now.

_Three._ My wavelength stretched out around the street where we fought. Causing my back to arch up a scream escaped my lips and the explosion happened demolishing her into nothing but a large red soul. I've done it. I've connected the last Line! Her legs turned to dust but the sting remained, but it didn't hurt as much. The line. It connected. Father!

Mirror! Mirror! I need a mirror! Thoughts of my father flooded my mind. Running down a random street a window in sight I could see him. Running harder and harder he was in sight. Not hesitating to run through the glass I found him on the floor. His breathing coming in small short intakes. No no no no no no no no! NO!

"Don't die father! I still need you!" Hot tears flooded down my cheeks onto his mask. Shaking and hugging I refused to let go.

"Son, don't worry, I'll still be around you. Everywhere you go. I'll be there for you. Your lines have connected, it's your turn to protect and guide others now." His voice now coming into a whisper, he lifted his mask off his face and for the first time I saw his face. It was so wonderful, his eyes like mine only deeper, wiser. His hair had the connected lines that were now slowly disconnecting from around his head. Please don't leave me dad.

His gloved hand reached up to cup my cheek. "Shhh, stop crying, I'll be fine. You make me so proud." The shine in his eyes went dull. His hand slipped away and the lines on his head had retracted into nothing leaving his hair a pale black. Standing up I grabbed the mask and put it on.

From now on, I shall protect the innocent, and strike down the wrong. From now on, I am Lord Death.

**Sorry for it being kinda weird:P it started out as something else then turned out to be this but I hope you like it:)**

**I know it's kinda long but If you made it this far... Good for you! Please review and tell me how to improve on this kind of stuff. I'm use to writing things like my last story In the Head, without people talking and stuff also**

**Disclaimer: We do not own soul eater anime and manga!**

**Also, if youre not sure why what happened to lord death happened is because when Kid connects all three Lines od Sanzu he become the new reaper, and there can only be one, in the anime when fighting the kishen two of the lines connected and his dad's mask cracked. also wit the .43* thing, I cant remember what the real thing is, it's like almost two here and I just wanted to get this up without having to stop. **

**anywho! please review:) **

****Suzann****


End file.
